Getting into the Christmas Spirit!
by Celeron96
Summary: It's Christmas once again, and there are always some that don't get into the right mood. Well, this someone will learn soon enough, you can't escape the Christmas Spirit! Short Holiday One-shot


_"__Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day- Crash"_

Turns out, the radio getting hit by a shoe turns it off.

The thrower sat back down on her couch with a sigh, missing one of her shoes. She really couldn't deny it, she disliked Christmas, much to her friends dismay.

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she switched on her TV. Zapping though the program, she was disappointed to not find anything "normal". To her surprise however, she switched the channel and suddenly the only Christmas related movie she liked was on. It was about a skeleton almost ruining Christmas by kidnapping "Sandy Claws" and taking over for him.

Amused she thought about one of her friends who still believed in that fat, old guy.

No doubt, Sora would even believe in the almighty Flying Spaghetti Monster, if he was told about it.

While she was watching the movie, the girl thought about something. Most people in her class (and her Parents) were expecting her to throw a big party when her parents were out of town over the holidays, but she already decided she'd rather empty the bar on her own and later on just pretend to have thrown a party.

Egoistic, but she wasn't in the mood to share or celebrate.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much, Lulu?" she imitated Sora when she first told him her disliking of the season "Well, my dear Sora," She started talking to herself "For once, I'm old enough to know that Santa's not real." She obviously wouldn't tell him that right in the face, that would probably make him and his girlfriend very upset, for different reasons though "Second, that would mean I'd have to do stuff like actually see relatives I don't care about and pretend liking them. And third and finally, Jesus was born in summer and Christmas was only a few days after the winter solstice, so they chose that day, for what reason I have no idea…"

While she watched how the skeleton was almost shot down by the army in the movie, her phone started to ring.

A picture of a blond boy showed up on the screen and his name showed up. It was Sora's brother, no doubt.

"Not to day Roxy…" the girl muttered with a grin and turned off her phone.

As always, the movie ended disappointing for her, as Christmas was saved again.

"At least he almost ruined it…" she muttered as she stood up from her sofa and walked into the kitchen to refill her meanwhile empty cup of hot chocolate.

Humming the melody of the main theme of the movie, she filled the cup with hot milk and then put in the cocoa powder.

Before she was able to take a sip of the freshly made beverage, the doorbell rang.

The girl quickly used the hair band she had on her wrist to bend her green hair to a ponytail and then slowly walked to the front door.

To be honest, she didn't even want to see who rung the bell, but she opened anyway.

Two pairs of blue eyes met her own eyes "Merry Christma-"

"Nope." The green haired girl told the two and slammed her door shut.

Or, at least she tried to do so. In the moment she realized that one of the twins put his boot in her door and prevented it from getting shut so easy.

"What do you not understand when I say No?" the girl asked annoyed as she opened the door again.

"You know, Lulu, we decided something." The brown haired of the two told her as he tried to enter, but was stopped by the girl.

"I hope you have another reason than just that!" She told them, already somewhat angry.

"Of course we do, my dear Luriél!" Sora told her with a grin as he and his brother entered the house.

Luriél immediately noticed that those two clowns already put Christmas decoration on her front door "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Before she really knew what was happening, the two teens were putting up all kinds of decorations they brought with them.

Desperately trying to stop them, Luriél tried to tackle the blond twin, who just tried to put a small Santa statue on a shelf. She hit Roxas and almost brought him down. Almost.

Though she was quite strong, the taller teen was already prepared for her try and could withstand the impact.

"Nice try Lulu." The blond muttered with a smile.

Luriél only replied with an angry grunt, while Roxas continued to place small decorative items around the living room.

"Where the hell is So-" Luriél was about to ask when music started to play.

At first it was only music, but then a man started to sing _"You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout, I'm tellin' you why."_

"No!" Luriél cried out desperate as she tried to get over to Sora, who stood at the radio, with an empty CD case in hand.

Both twins started to sing along the song, while Luriél tried to get past the brunette.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone anyway?" Roxas asked her with a grin while the song continued playing.

The green haired girl growled at him "I was afraid something like this would happen if I'd pick up…"

"Well, that didn't go too well, did it?" Sora replied with a grin as big as his brothers.

Once again, the door bell rung and Luriél got distracted "I swear if this is one of you guys…"

Rushing through the living room, the girl quickly reached the front door again.

As she opened it, all she saw was a big sack made of linen "What the fu-"

"Ho Ho Ho!" the person said when turning around.

Though masked with a beard and having a red coat on, Luriél immediately recognized who it was.

The black hair, that where still visible beneath the red hat, the pillow that was sticking out beneath the coat and her car in the driveway kind of gave it away to Luriél.

"Xion?" Luriél asked shocked "What's that all about?"

"Xion? This is one of the girls on my _Nice_ List, but why do you call me that name?" "Santa" said to her in a fake deep voice.

"Oh well "Santa" if you are real, tell me, why are you coming with Xion's car, and not through the chimney?" Luriél asked with a smirk.

"Ho Ho… Ho… Damn…" Xion said, before pulling down the white beard and the hat "You got me, I'm not Santa… At least not the real one!"

"You too?" Luriél asked somewhat amused as she buried her face in her palms.

"Everybody knows Santa is real, Lulu!" Sora shouted from the living room, sounding busy.

"Ah good, we're not the first to come!" Xion sighed relieved.

"We?" Luriél asked surprised.

"Uhm…" Xion muttered, when Luriél already rushed back to the living room.

Entering the living room, Luriél almost had a heart attack when she saw how four boys placed a tree in her living room.

The two, a red haired young man and a silver haired teen, who apparently both entered through a window, together with the tree obviously, waved at her as they saw her.

"Merry Christmas!" the silver haired boy, Riku said as he grabbed red and blue balls and started to hang them on the tree.

The other one, Lea, meanwhile helped Sora and Roxas pull in a ladder through the same window.

"You got to be kidding me!" Luriél tried to shout, but was silenced as Xion came in the room, swung the sack around and accidentally hit Luriél.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Lulu!" Xion gasped as she helped her friend up again.

Before Luriél was even able to get back on her feet again, the doorbell rung once again.

After a few moments, the girl got back up with the help of Xion, while the boys continued to decorate the room. They even started placing real candles on the tree.

As Luriél finally managed to get to the door, the people outside already rang it for the sixth or seventh time.

"Not you too!" Luriél groaned as she saw who arrived now.

The red head and her blond sister both carried bowls that were apparently filled with food.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lulu!" Kairi replied with a warm smiled as the two forced their way past Luriél as well.

"Why am I still trying to stop this, anyway…" Luriél asked herself loud when she was about to close the door again.

"Wait!" somebody shouted and ran from the other side of the icy street, through the snow covered garden and up the stairs to the front door.

The person who shouted was a certain blue haired woman, followed by a brown haired man and the guy who should be Roxas twin, but wasn't even related to him in any way, carrying what looked like a cooked turkey.

"Is that?" Luriél wanted to ask, but Aqua, Terra and Ventus rushed past her and followed Kairi and Naminé into the kitchen.

"Okay, now it's over, nobody gets in anymore! The Lulu Cave is closed now!" Luriél shouted outside, probably interrupting the ongoing celebrations of her neighbors.

Knowing that it probably would be in vain to stop them from pulling through what they planned, Luriél followed the girls in the kitchen while the guys continued wrecking chaos in her living room.

The kitchen also was the Dining room of the house, so it didn't really surprise her that it was already filled with plates and everything else.

Everybody in the room, except the green haired girl of course, hummed to the tune that now played.

"Anyone care to tell me why you are doing this to me?" Luriél asked the girls, hoping to receive an answer.

"Because it's Christmas of course!" Naminé told her with a smile.

"Yeah, sure..." Luriél replied with a sarcastic tone "Why haven't I thought about that?"

"Stop complaining already, Lulu." Aqua told her with a smile as she put the bowls Kairi and Naminé brought into the microwave. As she turned around, she accidentally knocked over the cup of hot chocolate that Luriél made for herself, before Sora and Roxas showed up. Luckily it landed in the sink and the beverage rand down the drain.

"Why?" Lulu whined after it and then glared at Aqua with a mix of laughing and whining "I'll stop when you finally stop ruining my day!"

"Ruining your day?" Naminé asked surprised "Come on. Admit it, you enjoy being the one person to "hate Christmas" in our group!"

"Yeah, sure that's why I allowed all of you in in the first place!" Luriél growled angry "To give me the Christmas spirits!"

"See, you can't get away from them!"

"Ugh…"

**Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you enjoyed my little story!**


End file.
